


Longing

by Lotto95



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotto95/pseuds/Lotto95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd come through the fountain and Regina's eyes had glued to them as Emma fell into Hook's arms. Now they were back in Storybrooke and had just watched with tenderness their son have his first kiss. And now Regina was left with her own longing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little angsty one shot set in the finale. Enjoy :)

It’d been playing on a loop the entire journey home. One minute it was them. The next Emma was falling into _his_ arms. She had watched, her face falling because she’d spent what had felt like forever, but not nearly enough time with her and her alone. Sure they were searching for Henry, and the heart that had almost been mending enough to settle had been burst.

But she’d been with her.

Now they stood in the streets of Storybrooke after having just watched their son share his first kiss. Henry was no doubt embarrassed, but she had been ecstatic. It was even better because Emma had glanced in her direction with this smile which had looked pure. It had spread on her face like the early morning rise of the sun. She had been mesmerised by the beauty but her heart quickly turned to ash remembering how she had craved for that smile for the entire time they’d been searching in the underworld. When Hook returned she had been looking out for Emma to smile in a way which meant their journey hadn’t been for nothing.

And there it was again.

She couldn’t stop thinking about that hug when all she had wanted to do was hold Emma close to her in that apartment or for Emma to hold her close and tell her everything would be okay. From anyone else she would huff and roll her eyes and remain cold enough they would retreat and let her grieve in peace. With Emma. She’d be content with a cliché.

Brown envious eyes watched as Emma walked closer and closer to him. Her hand raised and Regina felt a stab in her chest and as those fingers intertwined her heart plummeted to her stomach. She couldn’t let it go. Before whatever it was that would usually stop her (perhaps now completely separate from her) did just that, she reached a hand out until fingertips were brushing on Emma’s arm. As expected she turned.

Emma’s eyes were dropping and the soft smile she hadn’t been able to hold back whilst watching Henry had faded and morphed into pushed up cheeks and eyes which looked dead. She was just tired. After everything that had happened. It couldn’t be anything more. Those eyes began to sparkle as they met and Regina couldn’t help the way her eyes locked onto Emma’s. How they glistened with want and a need so strong she didn’t think she could contain it a second longer. “Can I talk to you?”

Now the words were out Emma was trailing behind her down the street. In truth she didn’t have anything to say, but the envy and longing were pushing and pushing and now her barriers had fallen and Regina felt like she was sinking but for once wouldn’t crumble underneath the weight of it all.

She was turning and Emma was looking at her expectantly whilst taking quick glances over her shoulder to look at Hook stood waiting. An intense need to glare at him overcame her, though it wouldn’t do any good. Instead she wanted to make his face resemble how hers had looked earlier. Though Regina knew he deserved it just like she. Because even though the queen may be gone, her inability to forgive extended to herself and there was still a causality standing in front of her due to a war which had begun before she had even been born.

After a deep breath her arms were wrapping themselves around Emma’s shoulders and their bodies were touching in a way they had never before. She sighed because Emma didn’t hesitate in tightly snaking her arms around Regina’s waist before pulling her close. Her face buried its self in Emma’s neck and Regina honestly thought she could stay there and never move. She’d never understood how hugs were sought to comfort – expect with her little prince because his hugs were to be cherished so whenever she had the opportunity she would squeeze him tightly until they were both sighing in content.

It was Emma’s arms to squeeze around her until her feet were being pulled off the ground. She finally understood how being in someone’s arms could make your eyes flutter closed and make you want to stay within them for as long as possible, not fight and remain still until you were set free.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

Emma’s head nodded against her own and she was being held even tighter. She wasn’t going to be the first to let go even though she knew this couldn’t last. She remained nestled in Emma’s arms for as long as the moment would allow. Because being here, everything hurt a little less.       

Those arms were loosening and her feet were being planted firmly on the ground. Emma hadn’t said a word, but she didn’t have to. They’d spent enough time communicating without saying anything at all. So when their eyes met Regina had to, yet again, stop herself from hoping. They were sparkling and holding so many promises Regina couldn’t keep count. That was until a “Swan,” was called from behind them and those eyes were turning downwards and her cheeks were pushing up, up, up.

Emma’s hands were dropping to her sides so Regina let her own fall from Emma’s shoulders. There was a smile offered, like it would be enough. Then Emma was turning and walking away. All Regina could do was stand watching as Emma once again reached her arm out to the pirate. Her eyes stayed glued to them wishing for something she couldn’t have.

Wishes have never done her any favours and she expected the same. That was until Emma and Hook began to walk away, hand in hand as what remained of her heart was torn to shreds. But Emma looked over her shoulder. She didn’t smile. This time her eyes were pleading, desperate almost. They stayed locked for a long moment and Regina wanted nothing more than to grab Emma only to pull her away from him.

But they’d just got back from hell. You don’t go to hell for someone unless you love them. Emma turned her head then carried on walking. Regina wished yet again, that Emma could’ve understood the same thing.   

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, now I feel bad for leaving them miserable! Should I add a little more?


End file.
